Things That We Can't Protect
by A Chaotic Melody
Summary: Tsunade says her final goodbye to Jiraiya. Just a little short JirTsu one-shot! *Warning... may punch you in feels*


**A/N: A one-shot! By me! Lol, I haven't done a one-shot in forever! They were all I used to write before I discovered my love for chapter stories! So here's a little Jiraiya x Tsunade one-shot, before they say goodbye (my version) and after she hears of his death. This is my version so it won't be like in the manga or anime. **

**Disclaimer: I CLAIM MY STORIES TO PUNCH PEOPLE IN THE FEELS! But… I don't claim Naruto. **

* * *

><p>"Don't worry, Tsunade, I'll return," said Jiraiya, flashing her a positive smile. Tsunade averted her gaze, as the tears started to well in her eyes.<p>

"I… don't want you to go… I… couldn't lose you too," said Tsunade, the tears starting to roll down her cheeks.

"You worry too much… I have confidence I'll return… there is a reason why I'm one of the Sannin, ya' know?" said Jiraiya. Tsunade's eyes shot open at his words and she nodded.

"That's true… but, even if we are Sannin… that doesn't make us the strongest," said Tsunade, looking at the sunset beyond the village mountain.

"It makes us pretty damn close," said Jiraiya, smiling. Tsunade looked at him with wide eyes once again, smiling a small smile.

"I suppose nothing I say will stop you?" questioned Tsunade, more tears starting to form. Jiraiya smiled.

"Of course… as a shinobi of Konoha, and Naruto's master, it's my job to protect him and the village," said Jiraiya, turning his gaze back to the village mountain.

"At least let me go with you..," said Tsunade, standing up and walking over to him.

"You're the Hokage… I can't let you do that… the village needs you," said Jiraiya, smiling down at Tsunade. The purple diamond on her aging forehead reflected the sunlight off of it.

"You're still beautiful… after all this time," said Jiraiya, smiling at her. Tsunade looked up and without thinking, pressed her lips against Jiraiya's. Her lips seemed to move with his, as the two Sannin finally became connected. She pulled away and tears started to fall.

"Come..back..alive..please," cried Tsunade, as she watched Jiraiya leave for Amegakure.

* * *

><p><strong>~Days Later~<strong>

"Lady Tsunade, Lord Fukusaku from Mount Myoboku has arrived," said Shizune, rushing in to her office. Tsunade turned her gaze away from the window and aimed it at Shizune.

"Send him in," said Tsunade, taking a seat at her desk. Shizune opened the door, and in came this bigger frog, caring a smaller frog in a throne on its back.

"Hello, Tsunade-hime, it's been a long time," said Fukusaku, looking up at the blonde Hokage. She nodded.

"Welcome back to Konoha… you bring good news I trust?" asked Tsunade, feeling a surge of anxiousness rush inside of her. Fukusaku shook his head.

"Not this time, I'm afraid… I have grave news," said Fukusaku, turning his gaze back to Tsunade.

"What is it?" questioned Tsunade, already she had a grave feeling on what he was about to say.

"Jiraiya… has died in battle," said Fukusaku. Tsunade could feel her sobs beginning to break.

"Thank you… Fukusaku… Shizune, please take Fukusaku to a place where he can rest after his long travel here," said Tsunade. Shizune nodded and led Fukusaku out of the office. Instantly, Tsunade's fist slammed into her desk, causing cracks to form in the ancient wood.

"That damn fool… why… why didn't you stay," sobbed Tsunade, the tears starting to soak her pants and green jacket.

"You were supposed to return… my best friend… you were supposed to come back," cried Tsunade, turning her gaze to the outside.

"I… I loved you…," she whispered, clutching her chest in pain. The tears started to fall once again, and the blonde Hokage leaned against the window of her office. Nawaki… Dan… and now Jiraiya… she had failed to save them all.

"Am I meant to be alone..," questioned Tsunade, before falling into another rack of sobs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Uff… this seriously punched me in the feels. Angst writing with my ships is so hard! T^T**


End file.
